Confissão
by CarolineMiller
Summary: Confissão. s.f. Declaração verbal ou escrita pela qual se reconhece ter feito ou dito alguma coisa; revelação do que se sabe, sente ou pensa. Confissão: exatamente aquilo que Lily Evans estava se negando a fazer ao não dizer à James que estava apaixonada. [DRABBLES - JILY]
1. I - First

**CONFISSÃO**

* * *

 **SINOPSE:** Confissão. s.f. Declaração verbal ou escrita pela qual se reconhece ter feito ou dito alguma coisa; revelação do que se sabe, sente ou pensa.

Confissão: exatamente aquilo que Lily Evans estava se negando a fazer ao não dizer à James que estava apaixonada.

[DRABBLES - JILY]

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:**

• História criada para o Desafio de Drabbles do Nyah do mês de Outubro de 2015 (sim, só agora estou postando aqui, shame on me) | • Personagens principais pertencentes à J.K. Rowling | • Como todos já estão cansados de saber: plágio é crime | • Reviews serão muito bem vindos! | • Ship: Jily (novidade, Miller haha) | • Cada capítulo conterá entre 100 e 200 palavras (eles deveriam ser postados diariamente, mas como ela já está concluída irei publicar toda de uma vez aqui no net) e, para cada um deles, uma palavra-desafio foi decidida (que deveria ser inserida no meio do texto de forma a fazer sentido e ser condizente com a história);

Boa leitura :)

* * *

 **NOTAS:** Palavra do dia: exacerbar (intensificar, agravar, avivar).

* * *

 **I - First.**

* * *

Se havia algo que era capaz de exacerbar as emoções da paciente monitora-chefe de Hogwarts, aquilo se chamava James Potter.

Ah, não havia pessoa naquela escola que não soubesse dos desentendimentos dos dois e do fato que Lily "preferia sair com a Lula-gigante" ao biltre do Potter.

Bem, era aquilo que todos pensavam até o início daquele ano... Havia uma guerra estourando do lado de fora e com certeza aquilo era o bastante para tornar tudo mais sombrio, contudo...

Ninguém poderia negar que havia um sorrisinho estranho pairando nos lábios da Evans e James Potter parecia saber exatamente o porquê.


	2. II - Second

**CONFISSÃO**

* * *

 **NOTAS:** Palavra-chave: célere (ligeiro, veloz).

* * *

 **II - Second.**

* * *

O sol brilhava, entretanto os setimanistas estavam todos enfurnados na sala comunal, pilhas de livros sobre as mesas, tinteiro e pergaminho por todos os lados. O fim do ano se aproximava, célere, e com ele os N.I.E.M's.

Qualquer tempo livre era utilizado para estudar, porém não por todos...

Vários corredores de distância da Torre da Grifinória, em uma sala vazia, dois monitores-chefe conversavam. Ou era o que fingiam fazer, pois, naquele momento, alguns quintanistas cruzavam o corredor fazendo estardalhaço...

— Isso está ficando ridículo, Lily. — ele disse, rolando os olhos para a ruiva.

— É isso ou _nada_ , Potter.


	3. III - Third

**CONFISSÃO**

* * *

 **NOTAS:** Palavra -chave: garrafal.

* * *

 **III - Third.**

* * *

— Eu não sei mais o que fazer. — James falou, atirando-se em sua cama, fixando os olhos no cartaz onde estava escrito _Gryffindor_ em uma letra garrafal, logo acima da cabeceira.

— Bem, James, você não pode negar que tudo isso é um grande avanço. — Remus falou, sorrindo para o comportamento dele.

— É, cara, agora até uns beijinhos vocês trocam. — Sirius acrescentou, piscando de forma marota para ele.

James suspirou, sentindo-se cansado.

Certo, talvez eles tivessem razão.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos, pensando... O quê poderia fazer quando, por mais que amasse ficar com Lily escondido, aquilo parecia não ser o suficiente?


	4. IV - Fourth

**CONFISSÃO**

* * *

 **NOTAS:** Palavra-chave: aparatosa (pomposo, espetacular, ostentação).

* * *

 **IV - Fourth.**

* * *

— Nos vemos mais tarde, Jay. — a garota loira disse de forma aparatosa, como se quisesse atrair toda a atenção do Salão Principal para si naquele momento.

Lily rolou os olhos, ignorando a vermelhidão que fervia em seu rosto e os punhos cerrados sobre os joelhos.

 _Não é da sua conta_ , pensou e respirou fundo, voltando a erguer os olhos para o garoto – de forma totalmente involuntária – só para perceber que ele também a estava encarando, uma expressão de indagação estampada no rosto. Contudo, ao perceber a inquietação da garota, sorriu, fazendo-a bufar.

 _Francamente, não era como se estivesse com ciúmes..._


	5. V - Fifth

**CONFISSÃO**

* * *

 **NOTAS:** Palavra-chave: distendida (esticar, alongar, estender).

* * *

 **V - Fifth.**

* * *

— Shiu, Lene! — ela resmungou, esticando-se por sobre a sebe que separava o local onde elas estavam do lugar que Lily observava avidamente.

— Lily, minha perna vai acabar distendida se eu continuar nessa posição. — foi a vez de Alice resmungar.

A ruiva bufou, encarando as amigas, resignada.

— Calem-se ou ficarei eternamente sem saber o que Sirius e Remus estão conversando atrás daquela maldita moita.

— Provavelmente marcando um encontro. — Marlene sorriu, indulgente, fazendo-a franzir o cenho. — Quê? Ao contrário do _seu_ James, esses aí com certeza não gostam da _fruta_.

— Ele não é _meu_ James.

Mas ela sorriu internamente com o pensamento. _._


	6. VI - Sixth

**CONFISSÃO**

* * *

 **NOTAS:** Palavra-chave: efluir.

* * *

 **VI - Sixth.**

* * *

— Talvez você devesse convidar a McVann, James. — Sirius disse, desinteressado.

James rolou os olhos para a sugestão do amigo e Remus bufou.

— Sim, sim, _claro_ que o James deve fazer isso, porque desta maneira ele perderia todas as chances dele com a Lily. _Genial_ , Sirius. Sério. — Remus soltou um risinho irônico ao concluir a frase.

— Bem... — Sirius olhou para as próprias unhas como se fossem interessantíssimas. — Desta forma o James não iria sozinho, afinal, pelo que ouvi, o Diggory chamou a Lily para Hogsmeade.

— QUÊ? — James indagou, sentindo efluir dentro dele algo semelhante à raiva.

Diggory só podia estar _brincando_.


	7. VII - Seventh

**CONFISSÃO**

* * *

 **NOTAS:** Palavra-chave: paradigma (modelo; padrão; exemplo).

* * *

 **VII - Seventh.**

* * *

— Ai, meu Merlin, eles não mudam nunca? — Alice resmungou para Frank, rolando os olhos em direção ao casal do outro lado da sala.

O relacionamento entre James Potter e Lily Evans era praticamente um paradigma. Eles não pareciam capazes de agir normalmente quando estavam um em frente ao outro. E, naquele momento, não era diferente, Alice pensou.

James gritava qualquer coisa sobre Amos Diggory ser um babaca e Lily respondia qualquer coisa sobre não se importar com o que o biltre do Potter pensava e que, _aliás,_ nem havia aceitado o convite.

James amansou-se imediatamente.

— Acho que não. — Frank suspirou.


	8. VIII - Eighth

**CONFISSÃO**

* * *

 **NOTAS:** Palavra-chave: entoar (enunciar em voz alta).

* * *

 **VIII - Eighth.**

* * *

— Então você poderia ir comigo. — ele finalmente disse, após o que parecera uma eternidade de silêncio.

Lily franziu o cenho para ele, sentindo-se estranhamente intimidada.

— Ir à Hogsmeade com você? — ela indagou, os olhos estreitos enquanto o encarava desconfiada. James simplesmente deu de ombros.

Certo, não era uma ideia tão ruim, pensou... Mas seria prudente? Não era como se ela quisesse esconder o relacionamento deles do mundo... Mas sim _dela mesma_.

Idiota.

— Tudo bem. — ela respondeu e deu as costas, deixando-o completamente estupefato.

James achou que seria capaz de entoar uma canção à plenos pulmões depois de ouvi-la dizer aquilo.


	9. IX - Ninth

**CONFISSÃO**

* * *

 **NOTAS:** Palavra-chave: donaire (graça no manejo do corpo, no andar etc.; distinção, galhardia, garbo). Primeira double drabble, ou seja, a partir de agora os capítulos terão 200 palavras!

* * *

 **IX - Ninth.**

* * *

— James, seu cabelo não vai melhorar, cara, apenas pare com isso. — Sirius bufou, erguendo-se do meio dos travesseiros onde estava deitado e encaminhando-se para o banheiro. — Evans sabe que você vem com esse defeito e mesmo assim ela aceitou sair com você.

— Ei! Meus cabelos não têm defeito algum...

Remus soltou um sorrisinho debochado, mas parou no momento em que James lançou para ele um olhar estreito.

— Certo... Eu ainda não acredito que ela aceitou sair com você, Prongs. — ele falou, ligeiro, numa óbvia tentativa de mudar de assunto.

— Qual é, sou _James Potter_. — James brincou, rolando os olhos para o amigo. Sirius gargalhou do banheiro, colocando a cabeça para fora a fim de encará-lo.

— Sim, James, foi por causa do seu _donaire_ , com certeza. — riu ainda mais.

— Vá à merda, Sirius. — James atirou uma almofada em direção ao amigo, finalmente desistindo de tentar fazer qualquer coisa com os cabelos que estavam apontando para todos os lados.— Certo. — murmurou, saindo de frente do espelho, respirando fundo e encaminhando-se para a porta.

— Andando assim, parece que vai à forca, Jay. — Remus disse, sorrindo de forma divertida para o amigo.

— Levando em conta que é a Evans, eu não duvido de nada.


	10. X - Tenth

**CONFISSÃO**

* * *

 **NOTAS:** Palavra-chave: lúgubres (que pressagia ou exprime luto, tristeza profunda ou pavor: soturno, taciturno, triste).

* * *

 **X - Tenth.**

* * *

— Shiu, Sirius. — Remus resmungou, dando-lhe um beliscão que fez com que Sirius precisasse morder os lábios para não gritar. — Eles vão nos ouvir.

— Se você não calar a boca eles _com certeza_ irão nos ouvir, _Moony_. — Sirius rolou os olhos, abaixando-se um pouco mais sob a capa e sentindo Remus fazer o mesmo ao seu lado. — Saudades do tempo em que cabíamos nisso aqui sem tanto esforço.

Remus beliscou-o novamente e, em seguida, teve de cobrir-lhe a boca, pois Sirius parecia prestes a proferir qualquer xingamento alto demais... E então percebeu o que fizera e se afastou rapidamente, esquecendo-se por um instante do fato de que estava coberto por uma capa e que poderiam ser descobertos a qualquer momento.

Sirius o puxou para perto, uma expressão estranha perpassando por seu rosto antes de voltar a encarar o casal do outro lado do salão.

James e Lily estavam sentados, conversando sobre qualquer coisa que parecia ser interessantíssima, bebendo cerveja amanteigada e sorrindo.

— Encontros me dão arrepios. — Sirius estremeceu teatralmente, tentando aliviar a tensão entre eles.

— Por quê?

— São lúgubres.

— Quê? — Remus encarou-o, confuso, fazendo com que Sirius rolasse os olhos.

— Eles pressagiam um relacionamento sério ou, como prefiro chamar: a morte.


	11. XI - Eleventh

**CONFISSÃO**

* * *

 **NOTAS:** Palavra-chave: admoestar (avisar da incorreção de seu modo de agir, pensar etc.; censurar, repreender).

* * *

 **XI - Eleventh.**

* * *

— Foi uma merda. — James disse, atirando-se num banquinho ao lado de onde Sirius e Remus estavam conversando. A rua principal de Hogsmead estava se esvaziando e a tarde parecia estar em seu fim. — Quero dizer, estava tudo indo muito bem...

— E então? — Remus indagou, perplexo. Nos minutos nos quais estivera observando o encontro do amigo, tudo parecia estar transcorrendo muito bem. Não conseguia pensar em nada que pudesse ter estragado aquilo.

Exceto que conseguia. Afinal eram James e Lily. Alguma coisa sempre poderia dar errado. Suspirou.

— E então o Diggory apareceu e falou qualquer coisa sobre o Sábado de Lily ser mais interessante caso ele estivesse junto e então eu...

— Explodiu. — Sirius completou. — Potter BUM!

— Idiota. — James bufou para o outro, passando as mãos pelos cabelos em um gesto nervoso. — De qualquer forma, ela não gostou muito, nós discutimos e, bem, _foi uma merda_.

— Meu caro amigo, companheiro, camarada, sinto que devo lhe admoestar sobre o fato de ter lhe avisado anteriormente de que ter um encontro com a Srta. Evans não pode ser considerado algo prudente. — Sirius falou, pomposo, inflando o peito enquanto dava tapinhas confortantes no ombro do amigo.

— Como se você entendesse o significado de _prudência_ , Sirius.


	12. XII - Twelfth

**CONFISSÃO**

* * *

 **NOTAS:** Palavra-chave: reiterar (dizer ou fazer de novo; repetir, iterar).

* * *

 **XII - Twelfth.**

* * *

— Devo reiterar o que havia dito ou...?

— Apenas cale a boca, Marlene. — Lily bufou, atirando-se sobre sua cama sem se preocupar em colocar um pijama ou qualquer coisa do tipo. — Não quero falar sobre isso.

— Por quê? — Alice a encarava, uma sobrancelha arqueada em indagação.

— Por que ela fez merda, Alice. Ao invés de seguir os meus conselhos, prefere ficar se estressando por causa do panaca do Diggory.

— Diggory? — os olhos de Alice passavam de Marlene para Lily, confusa.

Lily suspirou, sabendo que seus planos de deitar e dormir haviam sido destruídos.

Sentou-se.

— Diggory tinha me convidado para ir com ele no passeio...

— Você disse não!

— Mas ele não pareceu aceitar muito bem e... Acabou irritando o Potter...

— E a Lily, ao invés de perceber a babaquice do Diggory, preferiu brigar com o James por conta do escândalo. — Marlene bufou, encarando a ruiva de forma indignada.

— Quê?

— Não tenho culpa se ele agiu de forma desmedidamente infantil e...

— Por que, é claro, você agiu como se fosse a rainha da maturidade, não é? — Marlene voltou a falar, irritada. — Eu acho bom você pedir desculpas à ele, Lily Evans, pois, enquanto não fizer isso, eu não dirigirei uma palavra à você.


	13. XIII - Thirteenth

**CONFISSÃO**

* * *

 **NOTAS:** Palavra-chave: resiliente (que apresenta resiliência, ou seja, a capacidade que um indivíduo ou uma população apresenta, após momento de adversidade, conseguindo se adaptar ou evoluir positivamente frente à situação).

* * *

 **XIII -** **Thirteenth.**

* * *

Certo. Ela só precisava dar alguns poucos passos até ele e dizer uma única palavra. Quão difícil poderia ser, francamente?

 _Uma única palavra_ , por Merlin! Qualquer um seria capaz de fazer aquilo, não seria?

O olhar de Marlene a acompanhava enquanto ela se remoía, sentada próxima à uma janela, encarando o outro lado da sala, as poltronas em frente à lareira, imaginando o que deveria fazer.

— Pelo amor de Merlin, Lily. — Marlene bufou, irritada. — Levante essa bunda daí e vá lá falar com ele!

— Pensei que não estivesse falando comigo. — Lily arqueou uma sobrancelha para a amiga, sorrindo levemente, de forma divertida.

Marlene bufou novamente.

— E não estou. — concluiu, voltando a olhar para seu livro de forma resiliente, como se nada houvesse acontecido.

Lily rolou os olhos, voltando-se para Alice, sentada ao seu lado. Abriu a boca para falar, mas a garota a interrompeu antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa:

— _Peça desculpas_. — falou e então pegou uma pena, atendo-se ao pergaminho à sua frente. Ignorando-a.

 _E depois diziam que eram suas amigas!_

Lily suspirou, erguendo-se de onde estava sentada... Só para voltar a sentar logo em seguida.

Do outro lado, a _loira_ da Vance estava com seus braços sobre James.


	14. XIV - Fourteenth

**CONFISSÃO**

* * *

 **NOTAS:** Palavra-chave: petiz (que é pequeno, criança, menino).

* * *

 **XIV - Fourteenth.**

* * *

— Sério, Emme... Não posso. — James falou, afastando-se dos braços da garota.

— É por causa da Evans? — a garota perguntou, encarando-o com os olhos estreitos. James sentiu-se corar.

— Quê? — indagou, incerto.

Emmeline rolou os olhos e, pelo canto do olho, James podia ver Sirius e Remus trocando olhares divertidos. _Babacas._

— Ah, James, todo mundo sabe que você tem um penhasco pela Evans... Sem falar que vocês saíram junto no final de semana. — a garota jogou o cabelo para trás, suspirando de forma teatral. — Pensei que não tivesse dado certo... Que você que não têm futuro juntos... Pelo visto me enganei. — deu de ombros novamente, erguendo-se e se afastando como se nada houvesse acontecido. James ainda sentia-se atordoado com a capacidade da garota em não se deixar abalar.

Sirius e Remus gargalhavam.

— Oh, meu caro petiz... Tsc, tsc. — Sirius disse e esticou-se para dar tapinhas nas costas do garoto.

— Essa foi bem ruim, James. — Remus riu, fazendo-o bufar. Ergueu-se, irritado.

— Ah, pelo amor de Merlin, porque não arranjam algo mais interessante para fazer? — deu as costas. — Trocarem amassos escondidos na floresta, por exemplo, hm? — e, ao perceber que as risadas haviam morrido, afastou-se, sorrindo.

Eles não eram os únicos que sabiam jogar.


	15. XV - Fifteenth

**CONFISSÃO**

* * *

 **NOTAS:** Palavra-chave: perscrutar (examinar, investigar rigorosamente; indagar, perquirir).

* * *

 **XV - Fifteenth.**

* * *

Os dias se passaram sem que nada novo acontecesse. Nem mesmo as notícias sobre a guerra, as cartas de família, nada dessas coisas pareciam prender a atenção de Lily por muito tempo.

Sentia-se totalmente estúpida por estar agindo daquela forma, afinal perder seu tempo pensando em _um garoto_ quando havia tanta coisa mais importante acontecendo era, no mínimo, muito contraproducente.

Em uma tarde qualquer, atulhada no meio de tantos livros que havia perdido a conta, Lily largou a pena sobre o pergaminho, irritada.

As palavras pareciam amontoar-se umas sobre as outras, formando coisas absurdas como, por exemplo, " _peça desculpas"_ ou " _James Potter"_.

Francamente, quão patético aquilo estava se tornando, por Merlin?

Afastou aquela mexa de cabelo que insistia em cair sobre seus olhos, suspirando logo em seguida. Seus olhos, mesmo contra sua vontade, vagaram pela sala, até que se depararam com os _dele_.

Sentiu-os a perscrutar, observar, encarar... Como se quisessem ler algo que ela não estivesse falando.

Baixou os olhos, sentindo-se patética.

" _Peça desculpas"_ , as palavras preencheram sua mente, numa voz estranhamente parecida com a de Marlene.

Estava em um debate interno, questionando-se sobre o que deveria fazer a seguir, sem chegar a qualquer conclusão, quando o ouviu.

— Lily?


	16. XVI - Sixteenth

**CONFISSÃO**

* * *

 **NOTAS:** Palavra-chave: janota (que ou quem chama a atenção pela elegância).

* * *

 **XVI - Sixteenth.**

* * *

— E que merda ele está fazendo agora? — Sirius bufou, rolando os olhos para o amigo que se afastava em direção ao outro lado da sala.

— O que você acha? — Remus ironizou, suspirando. — É o James. Provavelmente vai fazer alguma coisa...

— E vai dar errado. — Sirius complementou.

— Bem, eu não vou ficar aqui para ver. — Remus ergueu-se da poltrona onde estava sentado, espreguiçando-se levemente. — Vou ir à biblioteca.

— Ótimo. — Sirius ergueu-se também, ajeitando suas vestes perfeitamente alinhadas e passando na frente de Remus em direção à saída.

— _Janota_. — o outro rolou os olhos, rindo levemente do comportamento do outro.

— Sabe de uma coisa, Remus? — Sirius indagou, vários lances de escadas depois, parando de andar e encarando-o.

— Hm? — Remus perguntou.

— Acho que um passeio pela floresta não seria tão ruim. — sorriu.

X—X

— James? — Lily ergueu os olhos para ele, sentindo-se imediatamente nervosa.

 _Babaca_.

— Podemos conversar? — ele perguntou, indicando a saída.

Lily baixou os olhos para o pergaminho incompleto que deveria entregar na próxima aula, imaginando quanto tempo demoraria aquela conversa, imaginando a expressão de McGonagall se por acaso não a entregasse... Imaginando sua nota no final do ano. Suspirou.

— Ótimo. — ergueu-se. — Meus N.I.E.M.s nem são _tão importantes._


	17. XVII - Seventeenth

**CONFISSÃO**

* * *

 **NOTAS:** Palavra-chave: justapor (pôr-se junto, em contiguidade).

* * *

 **XVII - Seventeenth.**

* * *

— Bem... — ela começou a falar, pela milésima vez, mas parou antes de concluir, sem saber o que dizer. Estava sentada à beira do lago, observando a água de forma concentrada. Ou, bem, era o que fingia fazer, a fim de não _encará-lo._

— Sim, Lily? — ele a encarou, indagativo, um brilho de diversão a se justapor sobre o castanho de seus olhos.

— Ah... — ela tentou novamente. Céus, porque era tão difícil? Eram apenas duas palavras. Não deveria ser difícil, deveria? — Me desculpe. — falou rapidamente, sentindo como se todo o ar de seus pulmões tivesse esvaído. Os batimentos aumentaram, contudo, ao contrário do que teria pensado, as desculpas não aliviaram sua ansiedade. Que diabos era aquilo? Aquela coisa pairando na ponta da língua, louca para sair?

— Lily? — James franziu o cenho, intrigado.

Respirando fundo, encarou-o e, imediatamente, soube do que se tratava.

— Eu estou apaixonada por você, James. — tudo aquilo era sobre _c_ _onfissão._

— Já estava na hora. — ele disse, fazendo-a rolar os olhos.

— Digo que estou apaixonada por você e tudo o que me diz é _isso?_

— É o troco por todos os anos de não. — ele retrucou, sorrindo, puxando-a para um beijo logo em seguida. — Também estou apaixonado por você, Lily.

* * *

 **NOTAS:** Olá, amores! E chegamos ao último capítulo desta história. Bem, quando decidi participar do desafio, lá em 2015, tinha em mente o fato de que a conclusão teria de ser no dia 31 e, bem, o quê melhor a escrever Jily no mês de Outubro? Claro que, agora, quase dois anos depois e no meio de fevereiro, isso não faz muito sentido, mas como eu sou um ser extremamente preguiçoso eu acabo esquecendo de vir postar as fanfics aqui no ffnet (shame on me)... A fic inteira foi fluffy, pois a morte jily é um tema sofrível demais e, bem, CHEGA DE SOFRIMENTO. Eu espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu gostei de participar. Foi literalmente um desafio para mim, escrever em tão poucas palavras... mas eu amei a experiência. Obrigada a todos por me acompanharem! Vocês são leitores incríveis! Perdoem-me por não fazer um final melhor, mas eram tão poucas palavras...

Beijos e até a próxima ❤


End file.
